A Morphinominal Sensation Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for A Morphinominal Sensation. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! In Cyberspace, Emerl was looking around the Data Squad H.Q. But, He was looking for the Portal Chamber. Emerl: (sighs) Okay. Portal Chamber... Portal Chamber... Where did they put the Portal Chamber? Emerl stopped and looked around. Emerl: (sighs) This place looked a lot smaller from the outside. Then, The door opens. Digit was brushing his beak. Digit: (muffled) Morning, Emerl! Emerl: Whoops! Soon, He shuts the door. Emerl: Sorry, Digit! I guess I'm still trying to find my way around. You don't happen to know where Twilight is, Do you? Digit: (muffled) She's with Palutena next door on the left. Spike closes the door as he looked. Emerl: Oh. Thanks. Lady Palutena: Twilight, I must say that Robbie is doing an excellent job as leader of Data Squad. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Palutena. Then, Emerl came to see her. Twilight Sparkle: Emerl, Good morning, Come in! Emerl: Sorry I'm late, I got a little turned around. I still can't believe you're letting me stay here... As the Black Ranger... After everything I did. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm not one to dwell on the past, And neither should you and Robbie. The place is your home now and as far as being the Black Ranger goes, Robbie and I were just trying to figure out what your first Ranger lesson should be! Emerl: Oh, Well, It looks like you guys are really narrowing it down! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, These are just the As. After this, She move's on to the Bs! With that said, Emerl is well prepared for his first lesson. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Emerl (VO): A Morphinominal Sensation! Soon, Emerl was finally ready. Emerl: I know I'm just learning about being a Power Ranger, But I didn't think there were this many lessons for anything. How do we choose? Twilight Sparkle: Maybe I should pare things down a bit before we go through them. So, She brought out a few books. Twilight Sparkle: Why don't we join the others at Canterlot High? Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were getting ready for Robbie's greatest job as a new teacher. Emerl: CHS! Got it! (beat) Um, Which way is Portal Chamber? (nervous laugh) Twilight Sparkle: (sighs happily) I should probably bring you a map since you're new. Emerl: Thanks, Twilight. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Robbie and his friends were practicing soccer. Robbie Diaz: Sonic, Head's Up! Robbie kicks the soccer ball towards Sonic as he sped along. Sonic the Hedgehog: (laughing) Got it! Rigby: Here it comes! Sonic kicks the ball and it went into the net. Mordecai: Alright, Sonic! Manic the Hedgehog: Right on, Bro! Yoshi: Way'd a good! Sonic the Hedgehog: (chuckles while snapping his fingers) Too easy, Piece of cake. Just then, Sue Morris came to Canterlot High as she sat next to Serena on the bench. Sue Morris: Hi there, I'm Sue Morris. Serena: Hi, Sue. I'm Serena, Nice to meet you. So, They've finally met for the very first time as they get acquainted. But then, Fleetfoot saw Vice Principal Luna coming this way. Vice Principal Luna: Hello, Fleetfoot. Fleetfoot: S'up, Vice Principal Luna. Vice Principal Luna: Is Robert with his friends? Fleetfoot: Yeh, They're practicing soccer. Soon, Luna came to see him. Vice Principal Luna: Robert Diaz? As everyone stopped, Robbie turned at her. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Vice Principal Luna: My sister and I would like a word with you in her office if you please. Robbie Diaz: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts